


Fire of Love

by RamenKitsune



Series: The Dragon and the Prince [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Cause reasons., Day One: Scissors Fantasy, Dragon and Sleeping Beauty theme, M/M, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamenKitsune/pseuds/RamenKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day One of SouRin Week 2k15!</p><p>Scissors: Fantasy (SFW)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I know day two prompt Paper is fairy tales, I do, and I could have done this for day two since it doesn't have smut. But... Well fairy tales are fantasy and kind of my weakness so... Also I have a really awesome story planned for day two! Also I tried to end with smut, I really did! But it wasn't in the cards for this story, I couldn't get it to work. Plus it took away from my nice angstiness.... So yeah.
> 
> As you can tell I'm kinda defensive, but only because I had to rationalize this to myself as much as I'm trying to rationalize it to you... Anyway I hope you enjoy it.

It wasn’t suppose to happen like this. Sousuke wasn’t ever suppose to fall in love, and more importantly he wasn’t suppose to fall in love with the prince. But it had happened all the same, and there was no going back now. He had been watching him sleep for a while, having been cursed by the evil fairy to keep others away from the sleeping red head. Sousuke had been in love for many years, they had been friends then, before the curse had taken effect. He was sure if the fairy had known Sousuke’s feelings for the prince he wouldn’t be here, but he had hid them from everyone, including himself, back then. But now, as his finger ran over the slightly parted lips of the sleeping prince, he knew he couldn’t hide it from anyone anymore.

It seemed it was that time again, he could hear the blade of a sword hacking through the vines and thorns that surrounded the castle, and smoke rolled out of his nose as he pulled away from Rin, his fingers running down his cheek before he turned his back on the man and moved to the window. He could see the man as he made it farther through the grounds and to the door of the castle. Sousuke was sure this prince would be up here in no time, having passed all the sleeping bodies on the stairs and through the castle. They had been getting ready for a party, Rin’s birthday party. The decorations had been kept fresh thanks to the three fairies who favored the king and queen, keeping all in the ground alive and fresh. 

The door to the tower opened and the prince stepped inside, his helmet under his arm. Sousuke watched as he started towards Rin before he made his presence known. The clatter of the helmet on the floor didn’t bother the sleeping prince, which came as no surprise to Sousuke. Only love’s true kiss would wake Rin.  
“Who are you?” The prince said as Sousuke walked closer to him, using his height to its advantage to intimidate this prince. He wasn’t the first prince to make it up those stairs, and Sousuke wondered if he’d be the last. 

“Do you think you can wake the sleeping prince?” Sousuke asked, not answering the question. “What do you think would make you the prince’s true love?” As Sousuke spoke, he could feel the black scales moving to cover his neck, his arms under his long sleeved shirt, down his back and legs. The prince seemed to notice the scales on his neck and was wise enough to pull out his sword. “Do you think you can slay me?” Sousuke chuckled, the sound dark and menacing as his horns rolled out against Sousuke’s hair before he stopped himself from changing farther. 

“If you stand in my way, yes.” The prince said, eyes serious. 

Sousuke’s teal eyes moved from the new comer’s face to Rin’s sleeping face. He missed him, missed his voice and their talks, missed his lingering gazes and smiles. This wasn’t the first prince to come this far, this wasn’t the first one Sousuke had threatened, and this wouldn’t be the first prince he’d stand down to. He didn’t care who woke Rin up, he didn’t care if he’d have to watch from a distance as Rin married this man or another prince, as long as they could talk again, could laugh together again. So with a bowed head, Sousuke stood aside and allowed this prince to get closer to Rin. He always watched as they’d tip Rin’s head back, but he could never make it to the kiss. The idea of someone’s lips on Rin made his scales rise and the claws on his hands become known, and if this was Rin’s true love, he didn’t want to have killed him just after the curse broke. That would devastate Rin. It was the movement just after, as the prince stood straight again, that Sousuke’s eyes shifted back to Rin’s face. Rin took a deep sleeping breath and rolled over, not waking. 

The prince sighed, turning to face Sousuke for a moment before he left the tower after picking up his helmet. Sousuke felt his scales recede as he walked to sit back by Rin’s side.

xXxXx

Sousuke ran his fingers through Rin’s hair, the prince’s head resting in Sousuke’s lap. It was another year since the curse had been in effect, another year without hearing Rin’s voice. Sousuke still remembered the feeling of it taking effect, of how after the evil fairy left how he trembled as he caressed Rin’s cheek. True love’s kiss was all it took to wake him, and yet no one that came seemed to have it. But what was love really? These thoughts passed through Sousuke’s head. He and Rin use to talk about it, their different views of love.

“Love is like a fire.” Rin had said, his red eyes full of wonder as he spoke. “It consumes you instantly when you find it. It’s forever.” 

“Fires die.” Sousuke had pointed out.

“Not dragon fire.” Rin added with confidence, which was fair because he was right. “But what do you think love is?”

“The fairies think it’s a magic.” Sousuke had said, the conversation seeming dull at the time. 

“I didn’t ask what the fairies think.” Rin’s voice had sounded so annoyed with him, and as Sousuke thought about it now, it made him chuckle. He hadn’t answered Rin then, he hadn’t been able to then. But now, with Rin’s head in his lap and a soft winter rain beating on the glass, Sousuke answered.

“Love isn’t something instant, but something that grows over time. You don’t always know when it starts, but when you realize it’s there, you can’t stop it. It’s painful but also the only thing that matters. You’d give up your life for the one you love. You’d give up your own happiness just to see their smiling face.” He ran his finger lightly over Rin’s cheek and then his lips. “Love is what I feel for you, Rin, and words will never do it justice.” He whispered the words, not knowing if Rin could hear him or not. He sighed as he looked out the window, glad there hadn’t been a sigh of another person in months. Sousuke couldn’t help but hope he was wrong, because if he was right, then Rin would never wake up.

XxXxXx

It was spring, and still Rin was sleeping. Four years he had been sleeping. Sousuke sighed, knowing that Rin would love to see the pink petals of the sakura tree that was in bloom currently. This day seemed like the perfect day for someone to come and be Rin’s true love, and yet no one came. Sousuke glanced out the window as the sun lowered on the horizon, feeling annoyed that no one had came today. It had been two years since the last one, if Sousuke’s account was correct. It felt as if people had given up on Rin. The thought made smoke leave Sousuke’s nose in aggregation. How dare they abandon Rin to this eternal sleep! Rin deserved better than that! Rin deserved the heavens above and the hells below if he wanted them, at least to Sousuke he did, and Sousuke would gladly obtain them for the red head, if only he’d wake up and demand them. 

Sousuke paced the room, back and forth, his anger growing. Rin deserved to be awake now, to have his true love with him and happy. But his true love, whoever it was, didn’t deserve Rin. He was taking too long! How dare he let Rin sit in this damned castle and suffer a curse his parents should have had! If he was Rin’s true love he… Sousuke paused, looking over at the sleeping man, and sighed as he walked over to him, kneeling at his bedside. He had never really thought about the possibility of being Rin’s true love before, regardless of his own feelings. 

Rin deserved someone better than a dragon who was owned by a fairy. But, as the room grew darker and darker with the setting sun, Sousuke couldn’t help leaning in and pressing his lips against Rin’s. Rin’s lips were dry, but soft, and Sousuke’s eyes drifted close as he felt the way they parted a little as Rin slept. Sousuke’s hand caressed Rin’s cheek, pulling back from the kiss for a moment only to kiss him again. Sousuke could almost believe he felt pressure being returned to his lips, but was sure he was imagining things as he went to pull back. He was stopped by a hand on the back of his head, pulling him back down and a warm wet tongue ran against the seam of his lips. Sousuke was dumb founded, but relented all the same, his own tongue meeting Rin’s eagerly. He was sure he was crazy or dreaming, but wasn’t ready to find out which. It was when he was dizzy and light-headed he pulled back, panting heavily as he opened his eyes. Crimson eyes stared into his and Sousuke felt his breath catch in his throat

“It took you long enough.” Rin said, his fingers running through Sousuke’s hair and down his neck as his other hand moved up his arm to his shoulder. “After you were ordered to stay here I thought you’d kiss me forever ago.” Sousuke’s face warmed as he realized Rin had been aware of everything that had happened around him. Rin pulled him down for another kiss, but stopped just before connecting them. “But you let others kiss me…” The words sounded hurt, and Sousuke wanted to kiss that pain away. “You really are stupid sometimes.” And after those whispered words, Rin closed the distance between them.  


**Author's Note:**

> So.... I'm really nervous actually about posting this in an actual thing.... So I really hope you liked it.... (My stomach is in actual knots this is what hell is for me.)


End file.
